shinobi_life_oafandomcom-20200214-history
Companions
Companions are a mechanic within the game which allow the player to call characters from the series to help them in battle (in the format of a move). Most Companions utilize the moves of their respective Kekkei Genkai (After the 2.001 update). Exceptions to this are characters that do not have a Kekkei Genkai, which in said case will use moves that correspond to their Chakra Nature and Sub-Jutsu, such as Itachi, Sasuke and PTS Naruto which will use the Rasengan Sub-Jutsu. NOTE: ALL BOSSES HAVE A SET DROP CHANCE, SO IF YOU DON'T GET A COMPANION/ITEM, YOU GOT TO KEEP TRYING. Companion List/Attacks * Tailed Beast Companions: All of them utilize the same move, the'' Tailed Beast Bomb. ''When equipped they can change the appearance of Sage Mode and Kyuubi's Chakra Cloak Mode's Rasenshuriken, depending on the beast equipped of course. In the new update the Tail Beasts Bomb has now a longer range and a higher accuracy rate, as it's size was also increased. * Six Paths Of Pain: The Deva Path will rush at the opponent, if it is successfully hit the other Paths Of Pain will strike the opponent, while in the air at the same time. Medium Ranged. Sometimes glitches and doesn't complete, extremely hard to land. * Itachi: '''In the new update for Shinobi Life, Itachi will use the '''Pheonix Flower Jutsu. Medium Ranged. * Kakashi: '''Kakashi will simply do a Chidori and rush at the opponent. Extremely easy to dodge but can do critical damage if hit. Medium Ranged (Rush)/Close Ranged (The Chidori itself). * '''Minato: '''Minato will teleport upwards and use the '''Rasengan on the opponent from above. * Nagato (Edo Tensei): This Companion utilizes it's Kekkei Genkai first move, Chibaku Tensei. Medium Ranged. * Naruto (The Last): '''Naruto will use a throwing '''Rasenshuriken which appears to be golden, if this makes contact, the opponent will be lunged into the air like any other Rasengan/Rasenshuriken move does. * Pain (AKA Deva Path Or Yahiko): '''He will use his Rinnegan's Q Move, '''Shinra Tensei AKA Almighty Push. '''Medium Ranged. * '''Sasuke (The Last): '''Sasuke will use '''Amaterasu, like his Mangekyou/Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan moves which are useful when it comes to blocking most other attacks. * Kakashi's Dog: '''Kakashi's dog, Pakkun, will sit atop your head, when activated, and will sniff out any players nearby and will tell you how far they are from you. Medium Ranged. * '''Rock Lee: TBA * Haku: '''Haku will use '''Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, albeit only in one direction and not surrounding the opponent, this move will lunge ice crystals into the opponent, doing severe damage as well as being a bit useful for training due to the amount of shards and exp given. Long ranged. * Zabuza: Water style:Water Dragon * '''Naruto (PTS): '''Naruto will simply rush at the opponent and do a '''Rasengan. Medium Ranged (Rush)/Close Ranged (The Rasengan itself). * Sasuke (PTS): '''After the Update Sasuke will now throw a huge basic '''Fire Ball Jutsu. Medium Ranged. * Garaa (PTS): '''Garaa will make a '''Sand Wave, extremely hard to dodge as it covers a lot of range. High Ranged. * Madara (Edo Tensei): '''This Companion utilizes it's two Kekkei Genkais second move/first move. * '''Minato (Edo Tensei): TBA * Kakashi (PTS): After the update Kakashi will now create an Electric Wall Jutsu. Relatively Close Range. Gallery Six_Paths_Of_Pain.png| Six Paths Of Pain Companion Icon Nagato_Companion.png| Edo Tensei Nagato Companion Icon Narutooo.png| Naruto (The Last) Companion Icon Sasukeeee.png| Sasuke (The Last) Companion Icon Comp_Kyubii.png| 9 Tailed Beast Companion Icon 8.png| 8 Tailed Beast Companion Icon 7.png| 7 Tailed Beast Companion Icon 6.png| 6 Tailed Beast Companion Icon 5.png| 5 Tailed Beast Companion Icon 4.png| 4 Tailed Beast Companion Icon 3.png| 3 Tailed Beast Companion Icon 2.png| 2 Tailed Beast Companion Icon 1-0.png| 1 Tailed Beast Companion Icon Itachi_Comp.png| Itachi Companion Icon Trivia * The Six Paths Of Pain's attack is most likely based on Pain's Ultimate in the Naruto Ultimate Storm games. * The change in appearance of the Rasenshurikens is also based on the fight against Team 7 and Kaguya, where Naruto made Shadow Clones to create Rasenshurikens made by the Chakra of the beasts. * The Tailed Beasts, Six Paths Of Pain, Itachi, Kakashi, Nagato, The Last characters, Haku and Rock Lee require the Companion DLC Gamepass. All the others can be unlocked after defeating their respective Boss. * The Companions are going through HUGE buffs due to their underusage, so their moves might change from update to update. * It was confirmed by OA that Companions that don't have ranged, countinous or just rush and have low accuracy will do critical damage. * There is currently only one Boss that will not give you a companion, that being Shippuden Sasuke as it will only give you the Rope/Orichimaru Belt as a customizable. ** This was later changed with the introduction of the Darren Boos, which only drops the Obito Goggles. Category:Game Mechanics